Yin and Yang
by volleyball98
Summary: two girls help the Elric brothers on finding the Philosophers Stone and run into two people both twins that are very dangerous and have been since they were babies.


Lust heard a knock. "Gluttony you get it," she commanded. Gluttony came back with two, babies? That is very weird even Envy looked confused. Lust grabbed the note attached to the basket. And started to read the letter.

Dear Strangers,

These babies are disgusting creatures

Half-cats no way are we gonna live with these… things!

Good luck on surviving… Not!

By the way the girl is named Yin and the boy is Yang

Their birthdays are December 5

We decided to tell you to save you the trouble

Also they are only 2 months old.

Sincerely,

The Victims

"Who do they think they are thinking we can't survive!" said an angry Envy. 'these children could be of use to us' thought Lust. "What are you thinking about Lust?" asked Envy. "These children could be of use we should raise them and maybe Dante will give us some pieces of the stone for the children." She said. Lust looked at the babies the girl had black hair and wheat pink eyes while the boy had the same hair and eyes. Envy picked the girl up and looked at her.

Yin pointed at Envy and said "Dada!" lust picked up Yang and he said, "Mama!". 'Well we found out who the parents will be' Lust thought. "Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked while pointing at Yin. He made a big mistake on pointing at her because she bit his finger. 'Ouch!' thought Envy then he smirked and said "you got your answer Gluttony… No!"

14 years later

"Water!" yelled Edward Elric. He and his brother Alphonse Elric have been traveling in this wasteland for 6 hours already. They finally came by a village and he saw a fountain he just went berserk after that. "Water! Beautiful water!" Ed yelled. "Brother wait!" Al yelled to Ed. Before Ed could jump into the fountain he was stopped and pulled by the collar he was confused.

"Aren't you under aged? You are not supposed to be drinking wine you know." Ed looked up at the voice it was a girl. She had violet eyes and blond hair. She wore a green sleeveless shirt with a light blue jean skirt and some brown boots that went to her knees. Her hands were on her hips giving him a stern look. There was another girl next to her.

The girl had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue off the shoulder dress that went to the end of her knees and a white ribbon tied around her waist and white flats. She gave him a shy look.

"Um who are you?" asked Ed. "Annabelle Havoc and this is my friend Hatsue Min." the blond girl known as Annabelle said also gesturing to Hatsue the blue haired girl. "And I asked you a question aren't you under aged?".

"Yes I was just thirsty I didn't know it was wine besides you don't need to yell, ow…" said Ed. "Brother! Are you okay?" Al asked Ed. Ed just nodded Al noticed Annabelle and Hatsue. "Who are they?" Al asked. "This is Annabelle Havoc and Hatsue Min," he said gesturing to the girls. They nodded in hello, "Oh! My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward Elric." Al said. "I-Isn't it supposed t-to be the o-other way a-around?" asked Hatsue shyly. Ed cracked "I'm not short!" Annabelle and Hatsue sweat dropped.

"Gosh my brother was right he did describe you the way you are short and a blond." Before Ed could attack Annabelle, Al held him back. "Um does your bother happen to be Jean Havoc?" asked Al. Annabelle nodded. "Wait! Aren't we supposed to have a mission with a Annabelle and Hatsue?" asked Ed. "Were the only ones in the world named Annabelle and Hatsue idiot!" yelled Annabelle.

"Well excuse me!" Ed yelled. Annabelle was about launch herself at him until they heard a scream. "W-what was t-that?" Hatsue asked. "I don't know but lets check it out." Annabelle said. "For once I agree. Lets go." Ed said. The four of them ran over to the scream. When they got there what they saw shocked them. A white scaly dragon was there blowing fire and attacking people along with a black sea serpent that was biting and eating people.

"Hey!" Ed yelled trying to get the creatures attention. When the two creatures looked at him the people there still were able to run away. The four saw the dragon and sea serpent smirk. Then fire surrounded the dragon while water surrounded the sea serpent.

The dragon took the form of a fourteen year old girl. The girl had black hair with white streaks and wheat pink eyes. She wore white short shorts, white boots, a white dress that was open on both side and were up to her mid thighs and sleeveless, bandaged arms that were up to her elbows, and her hair was in a braid.

While the sea serpent took the form of a boy same age as the girl. He had black hair and the same wheat pink eyes. He had black pants, black shoes, a sleeveless black shirt, black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows, and his hair was in a ponytail.

"Well looks like were going to have some trouble with the Full Metal Alchemist, brother." The girl said. "Yes I believe so, sister." The boy said. "Who are you two?" Annabelle asked. The girl smirked. "Your such a stupid girl I don't think you will remember our name." the girl said. "Why you little!" Annabelle said about to launch herself at the girl.

"Annabelle!" Ed yelled. Annabelle stopped herself then glared at the girl. "How do you know me?" Ed asked. It was the boy's turn to smirk. "Someone would be very stupid to not know you Full Metal." The boy said. "But who are you?" Al asked. The boy spoke first. "My name is Yang and this is my little sister Yin.". 'Yin and Yang? How are they named Yin and Yang?' Hatsue thought. "Well I believe we can't go unless of course we fight, right, brother?" Yin asked. "Yes sister." Yang said. They both got in battle stances and smirked. The four were ready for them to attack.

**Who is going to win?**

**Hatsue- AliceWang**

**Annabelle- awesomeresta**

**Yin- Me!**

**Yang- Oc**

**I just wanted to put the Yin and Yang in I've had it in my head for a while already**

**The victims are the previous guardians**

**And yes Yin and Yang are half cats but only when mad.**


End file.
